<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are worth it. by belovedbey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254916">You are worth it.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedbey/pseuds/belovedbey'>belovedbey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedbey/pseuds/belovedbey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>***<br/>“Luna, he doesn’t think of me like that.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure, Harry. He has an impressive number of fluttering humdingers at the crown of his left temple.” He blinked, not understanding the implications of this whatsoever. Before he could wrap his head around the statement and question her on it, a tipsy Ginny Weasley swooped in, in demand of Luna’s attention. “I’ll see you around, Harry.”<br/>***</p><p>Or: Harry is struggling to find himself after the war and meets Charlie Weasley along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are worth it.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Harry?” Luna Lovegood asked while he dipped a ladle into the punch bowl on the table in front of them. He knew everyone meant well when they asked him this question, but as of late, it only served to worsen his anxiety. Just that morning, a concerned-looking Molly Weasley asked him the same question as he managed to eat only half the breakfast on his plate, but he managed to abate her distress with a wave of his hand and a steady reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he not look “alright”? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably not, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the voice inside his head retorted. He’d only been able to accomplish the bare minimum of taking care of himself ever since the war ended: brushing his teeth, taking a shower every other day, changing his clothes, and so on (these tasks were easier now that he could legally use magic outside of school, he could admit). Taking a moment to think and take a sip from the paper cup in his hand, mouth puckering at the fruity taste, he turned to her with his eyebrows furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In all honesty, Luna, I don’t know.” She seemed unphased as she, too, reached for her own serving of punch. Her blonde hair fell in ringlets to her waist and her wrists were adorned by a multitude of gold bangles that jingled with each of her movements. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not surprising, Harry.” She spoke so quietly that he had to lean in closer to understand her words over the bustle of the surrounding partygoers (the Weasley family had decided to host a graduation celebration). “Your head has been </span>
  <em>
    <span>swarming </span>
  </em>
  <span>with more nargles than I’ve ever seen before.” This drew a chuckle out of him, but before he could find a clever response, she cut him off. “It’s okay to not be okay, Harry. After everything everyone has gone through, no one is the same. No one would blame you for not being okay.” The words invoked such a feeling in him that he nearly lurched and crushed the cup in his hand, but he managed to keep his stomach from plummeting too far. Studying Luna, he appreciated that no ounce of pity was detectable in her expression. In fact, she looked normal. Or… as normal as a Lovegood could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood beside him and took a swig of her own punch, eyes trailing around everyone around them. Ron and Hermione were sat at a table not far away, giggling over whatever stupid joke the red-head probably made up on the spot. Harry smiled at the two. He was happy for them. He doubted that Ron would wait long to propose marriage to Hermione, seeing as their relationship progressed swimmingly since the war ended. Not to say that they didn’t struggle--oh, no. The missing hole of one Fred Weasley remained apparent and he knew that it would never disappear. He knew from personal experience that nothing could ever fill that missing space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry,” a deep voice said on his other side, making him jump and nearly spill the contents of his cup down the front of him. The voice had grown familiar to him now. A few weeks ago, if you had asked him if he thought he was going to be good friends with the second eldest Weasley, Harry would’ve scoffed. He knew that the man’s heart resided in Romania, and he never thought starting a friendship with said dragon tamer would’ve been possible due to his free-spirited lifestyle. It turned out Charlie took a few months off in order to be with his family after… well. The grieving process would be easiest if the family was together, Charlie explained to him one night as they sat in the front lawn in the damp grass, the red-head’s normal passionate expression completely gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry recalled the sudden ache of his heart during that moment. Of course he dealt with his own share of familial loss through his parents and Sirius, but it was different. He’d never been able to form a close relationship with his parents seeing as he was only a year old when they were murdered, and Sirius’s relationship with him was short-lived to say the least. The thought of knowing someone your entire life, to have them be blood-related to you, and then for them to be suddenly taken away… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing the last bit of punch, he raised an eyebrow at the man as he turned for a second serving. “Charlie.” He watched Charlie open his mouth with </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> question posed on his lips “Before you ask if I’m alright, I’ll supply you the answer that no, I am not. But who is, really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, Harry Potter admitting that he isn’t alright? Did you slip something into his punch? Veritaserum, maybe?” Charlie asked Luna after a moment, who shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no. I was just helping him get rid of some of the nargles.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nargles?” Charlie asked, and Harry found himself humoured as he witnessed them spiral into a conversation about the creatures that Luna often spoke of. He knew Luna was going to be working with her father to produce the Quibbler now that they graduated, but he wondered if she’d pursue any other career. Harry didn’t even have a single idea for himself. He’d always fancied the idea of enlisting in the Ministry of Magic’s auror department, but he decided one night after a few (more than a few, let’s be honest) drinks that the experiences he lived through was enough excitement for more than a few lifetimes. His next idea was Hogwarts. He was sure Professor McGonagall would have loved to have him as a professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts, but he decided that didn’t feel right to him either. He simply didn’t know what he wanted to do. Ron seemed perfectly fine pursuing his original dream of becoming an auror, and he knew Hermione was already working on getting a job within the ministry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt lost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relaxing wasn’t something he was used to. After spending his entire life on edge about a psychotic dark wizard coming after him and having it go away, he didn’t… he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> find a way to sit back and enjoy life. It was weird to see his friends grieve but continue to progress with their lives whereas he remained stuck in this mental purgatory. Seeing a shrink might be good for his well-being, but he didn’t wish to beleaguer yet another person with his onset of issues, even though Hermione had assured him one night that that was their job and they knew what they were signing up for. It still made him uneasy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, Harry,” Charlie’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Do you want to go inside or something? You look peaky.” The expression of concern on the Weasley’s face made Harry’s skin crawl. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to get used to people being concerned for his well-being, but perhaps that’s what a decade plus with the Dursley’s did to someone’s psyche. He tore his eyes away from Charlie’s, instead easing his own turmoil by studying the freckles that adorned his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s right,” Luna said, setting her cup on the silk table-cloth. “It’s getting late anyway.” She gestured to the horizon where the sun sank a few hours prior with a jingle of bangles. There was still enough light to make the party visible, but it was fleeting. Fairy-lights that were earlier strung across the garden by Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were beginning to twinkle, and Bill had begun to light the torches that were staked in the ground with a wave of his wand</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“No one would think it odd for you to go to bed. Or do other things.” The sly implication of her words and her glance between himself and Charlie made his complexion burst into a brilliant red. Thankfully, Charlie had become preoccupied after Bill had come to light the torch nearest them and started a conversation that was probably about dragons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna, he doesn’t think of me like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be so sure, Harry. He has an impressive number of fluttering humdingers at the crown of his left temple.” He blinked, not understanding the implications of this whatsoever. Before he could wrap his head around the statement and question her on it, a tipsy Ginny Weasley swooped in, in demand of Luna’s attention. “I’ll see you around, Harry.” He bid her farewell, hiding his smile at Ginny’s antics. She could be an absolute madwoman, and after a generous amount of firewhisky that was no exception. He knew the Weasley woman harboured a crush on Luna just as Luna knew he harboured a crush on Charlie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn emotions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light feeling within him was dissipating along with the sunlight though, he could admit, and so he resorted to vanishing his cup after making sure the contents were drained and rubbing the bridge of his nose with a sigh. He wondered if he should tell anyone that he was retiring for the night, but after looking around and seeing everyone occupied, he deemed it unnecessary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carefully brushing past Bill and Charlie who stood near the back entrance to the house, he caught a few of their words and suppressed a chuckle at the affirmation that they were talking about dragons--Hungarian Horntails, to be exact. Apparently before Charlie came home after the war, the reserve received a few hatchlings of the species and he was recalling them burning the eyebrows off one of the nursery workers through his laughs .An unpleasant shiver ran through him as the name reminded him of the Triwizard Tournament and how he out-flew one of the beasts out of sheer luck. He must’ve stopped on the step amidst his thoughts, and he cursed as Charlie caught sight of him. “Harry. You’re going in? Do you mind if I join you?” He didn’t miss the wink Bill sent his way, but he managed to not get too flustered. Everyone seemed to know something he didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He admitted to himself that the two older Weasleys were accountable for his sexual awakening as a teen. Something about Bill’s earring and Charlie’s freckles after he arrived at the Burrow the summer of the Quidditch World Cup made his heart beat faster and… other regions of his body feel a sort of way. He would never admit that to anyone. He could imagine the mortified expression on Ron’s face if he told him he realised he was gay by looking at two of his brothers. His feelings for Bill subsided over time, thankfully (he didn’t wish to cause any troubles with Fleur. Merlin, that woman scared him more than Ginny, and that was saying something), but alas, something about Charlie still made his stomach turn in on itself. A part of him wished that they could start something, but he knew it was unlikely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was eight years younger than Charlie, for crying out loud, and who would want to date their younger brother’s best friend. That would just be awkward. And having that younger brother’s best friend be the world-renowned Boy-Who-Lived was the bitter icing on the cake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… sure,” Harry said. He only planned on going to the bedroom he shared with Ron and writing in his journal for a bit until he lulled off to sleep, so he couldn’t produce an excuse that would drive the older Weasley away. Together, the two of them entered the house and ascended the creaking staircase without a word until they entered the bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, Harry. What do you think you’re going to do after all this settles down?” Charlie asked, sitting down next to where Harry sat on his bed, who was pulling his journal out from underneath his pillow. He thought for a moment, carefully picking out his words. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> just been going over this in his head in the backyard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Harry said finally. It was the only thing he could think of. “After so many years of worrying about lives that weren’t my own, I’m afraid I don’t know what to do with myself.” The words rolled off his tongue worryingly easily. It was an effect that often came over him when in Charlie’s presence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blimey, maybe I should just ask Charlie to be my therapist, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he joked to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one is rushing you.” Harry watched as Charlie laid back over the edge of the bed, struggling to keep his eyes from wandering to where the hem of his shirt had risen to display the rigid muscles underneath. They were freckled, he noted. He wondered just how much of the Weasley's body was covered in freckles. Berating himself, he tore his eyes off Charlie in favour of rooting through the bedside table drawer for a pencil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but…” He began after finding the writing utensil. “I just feel stuck.” A quiet silence ensued. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but a sense of uncertainty hung in the air that Harry pointedly ignored, instead leafing through the pages of his journal until he found a blank page. Halfway through word vomiting on the paper, pencil scribbling furiously against the parchment, Charlie suddenly sat up, causing Harry to flinch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, can I ask you something?”  He could feel the colour draining from his face. Did Charlie notice his, as what Luna described them, “not-so-subtle” glances towards him? Did he think he was gross because of it? What if… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie must’ve noticed the panicked look on his face. “Harry, what is it with you lately? You were fine with me at first, but… Do I make you uncomfortable?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Harry shouted, surprising the both of them. Groaning, he slammed the journal shut and put it aside, instead laying his head on his pillow with his eyes shut tight. “Quite the opposite, really.” As soon as he choked this out, he went cold, and he could feel the sweat beginning to permeate his forehead. He couldn’t bear to open his eyes and see Charlie’s horrified expression. If the older man wasn’t already put off of him, what would this bring?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry?” Deciding to face whatever this led to--it couldn’t be worse than Voldemort, right?--, he sat up and opened his eyes after an insufferable moment of silence, ready to offer an explanation when the redhead simply leaned forward in a blur of freckles, blue eyes, and tanned skin and simply placed an unchaste kiss to his lips. Brain buffering, Harry looked at Charlie as he broke away with an expression of pure confusion, all the while struggling to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I.. You.. You just-” Charlie only smiled at him. With no words to be spoken, Harry launched himself forward into the man, enthusiastically returning the action. Charlie’s arms wrapped around his waist and he let himself run his hands through the Weasley’s hair, which was as soft as he imagined. He almost started comparing it to the kiss he shared with Ginny in the Room of Requirement three years prior, but he quickly shoved that from his mind. That wouldn’t be very appropriate, and it made Harry feel a little nauseous if he were to be honest. When they separated to breathe, Harry sighed against Charlie’s lips and let his eyes meet the other’s. On the outside, they were only looking at each other, but they were really conveying all their feelings for each other through that single gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come to Romania with me.” Charlie’s words were quick but loud and to the point, and they caused Harry to tense. Leaning away from him, all Harry could do was look at Charlie with his eyes wide open. He couldn’t feel the beating of his heart anymore and he thought he died for the third and final time, but he knew that was untrue as soon as Charlie’s lips on his neck brought him back to the bedroom. He tried to speak but the Weasley had chosen that moment to open his mouth and place a wanton kiss on his collarbone, tongue sinfully dragging along his skin. Unconsciously, he arched into Charlie and he bit his bottom lip so he couldn’t release the moan that abruptly fought its way up his throat. His fingers dug into the older man’s shoulders and he could feel just how muscular he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-but… Romania is your space,” Harry eventually said through a heavy exhale, regaining his thought process. “Why would you w-” Charlie suddenly bit the area he had been sucking on and Harry squealed, embarrassingly enough. Really, it was pathetic. Deciding his work was done, Charlie ceased his onslaught for a moment to be serious. He made sure that Harry was looking at him once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really think I wouldn’t like you being with me? Look at us right now.” Amidst their snog-fest, Charlie ended up cross-legged on the bed with Harry straddling him, and Harry blushed as he took notice of the position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. Living with me would be more than just this,” he argued.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, I was planning on making that happen.” Harry playfully glared at him but slid off his lap to sit in front of him. Charlie only took one of Harry’s hands in his own and squeezed, encouraging him to talk about what he wanted to. He could see the warring emotions on the boy’s face and he didn’t wish to further overwhelm him. “I just… In all honesty, Charlie, I’m a mess.” All his words were met with was a cocked eyebrow. Harry stroked the large burn scar on the back of Charlie’s hand with his thumb instead of explaining himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered what kind of dragon did it. Was it a blasted Hungarian Horntail or was it some other species? A Welsh Green perhaps… or an Antipodean Opaleye? He remembered reading about them in Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was elated to be teaching about his favourite animals and Harry brought to mind the way Hagrid’s beady eyes shone when he told the class about a dragon he had once met named Norbert. For a moment, he was curious as to if the Norwegian Ridgeback (renamed Norberta as per gender discovery) was still a resident of Charlie’s reserve, but he knew it wasn’t the time to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that it, Harry? We’re all right bloody messes,” Charlie said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but are you sure you want </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be your mess?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was it. That was what he wanted to get out. He knew everyone was dealing with their post-war feelings, but dating him came with everything else that had to do with Harry Potter. “The Boy-Who-Lived”. Oh, how he wished to squash that title out of existence. Charlie would be subject to press coverage and ruthless Daily Prophet article after article. He wouldn’t be able to go anywhere without being recognised as “Harry Potter’s significant other!” and he didn’t want anyone to have to live with that. The press was capable of driving anyone mad, even the most patient of people. An image of an evilly-smiling Rita Skeeter and her acid-green quill popped into his mind and he had to stop himself from shivering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During the beginning of everyone’s stay at the Burrow, Harry attempted a trip to Diagon Alley in search of a new owl. He was already distraught in this as thoughts of Hedwig getting struck down over the night lights of London repeatedly played in his head, but everything escalated when he was essentially mobbed inside the Leaky Cauldron upon arrival by hungry press reporters and lunatic fans. The flashing lights and bodies pushing against him made him freeze and he could remember wanting to crawl into himself. Thankfully, Tom noticed what was happening from where he stood preparing drinks for people sitting at the bar, and after casting a sonorous charm, demanded they all give him room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The paparazzi were unenthused at the order but nonetheless complied, not wanting to get kicked out of the pub. Shaken, Harry merely turned around and disapparated directly back to the Burrow, startling a Charlie Weasley (of course) who was coming outside to fetch Errol after he’d dive-bombed into the dining room window once again. That was their first interaction with each other. Charlie had had a joke immediately forged in his head but upon seeing the dreadful expression on Harry’s face, he forgot all about the old unconscious owl laying in the bed of herbs and the witty words on the tip of his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You?” Current Charlie asked although he fully understood where the younger boy was coming from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me.” Charlie kind of wanted to slap the forlorn look off Harry’s face but he only brought his hands up to hold it, carefully brushing the wild hair from his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, I couldn’t care less about that. You are worth it. Besides, the director at the reserve wouldn’t let any press within 10 kilometres of the place. He is very strict on maintaining the reserve’s privacy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You are worth it.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie began explaining the reserve in detail, but Harry stuck to those four words that he stated so casually. He said them without knowing how much they struck Harry in the gut, but he decided he needed to let the man know. Wrapping his arms around Charlie’s neck, he drew him back in and it didn’t take long before they were making out again. He could taste the butterbeer they were drinking earlier on Charlie, and he wished he could drown in the man for eternity. When he pulled away, he smiled as Charlie chased after him. Ducking, he began kissing the neck beneath his jaw, and he could feel two hands grip his waist. “Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie shook at the sensation of Harry’s lips moving against his neck and the way his breath tickled, but he realised what he said. “Okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you,” Harry said, a whisper. The blinding smile that Charlie gifted him took his breath away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll come with you,” he complied, this time a bit louder. They crushed each other in a hug and Harry had to furiously blink away the burning sensation in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What in the bloody hell are you two doing?” The new voice in the room startled the both of them, and they turned to look at Ron, who was standing in the bedroom doorway with his arms crossed. Before either of them explained their position or why they were wrapped in a passionate embrace with each other, Ron groaned painfully and let his head fall back against the doorframe. “Is that a hickey?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, the mark where Charlie had bit his neck had blossomed into a red bruise and all Charlie could do was send his brother a sheepish grin. “Sorry, bro. I seem to have taken to your friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, Harry? First Ginny, and now Charlie. Are you going to try and seduce me next? Have your turns with the whole family?” Harry was worried that Ron was truly angry, but the tone of his voice relieved him as he could tell the younger redhead was joking. “Sorry, mate. You’ll have to fight Hermione for that one.” They shared a healthy laugh and it was almost odd. Over the growing months, genuine laughs had become rare, but their trio of chuckles sounded natural. Unforced. Smiling, Harry leaned back into Charlie’s chest and closed his eyes, letting Charlie lean down to kiss him on the head.  “Now don’t get too comfortable in here,” Ron said, sounding nervous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No worries, Ron,” Harry said, but he missed the wink Charlie sent Ron over his shoulder that made the younger Weasley look a bit queasy. Nothing “too comfortable” happened, though, much to Ron’s relief. Harry fell asleep in Charlie’s arms and Charlie fell asleep holding him, and Ron cursed himself for not having a camera on hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Harry knew was that he was going to get to start over. Live his own life. Being able to do it with a man he was sure he would grow to love was an added bonus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For once in his 18 years of existence, everything was going to be okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(Except for when they told Mrs. Weasley he was going to be moving to Romania to live with her second eldest son, but he’d take that over preparing to fight a dark lord any day).</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>